Identified
by boobtube1938
Summary: "I'm guessing the secret ingredient is toilet water? What ever happened to a burger, a decent, mouth watering burger from a burger joint?"


**A/N: I couldn't help myself. I was sitting in bed, watching television and BAM! This story hits me like a ton of bricks, begging to be written. I can't help when ideas just hit me with that much force, it's impossible.**

**Yes, it's another chapter about Stiles and him getting hurt, let's face it, he's just an injury magnet.**

**I have decided just to hold off on my other story. I wasn't too happy with the last chapter, which I deleted, and so I'm just going to wait a while before continuing with the story. But, I hope that this little drabble makes up for deleting the other chapter.**

Finally, after a ten hour shift, the hospital rush was slowing down and the work day coming to an end. Loosening his tie, Dr. Jones wanders down the hall to the front desk. "I'll see you ladies later." He taps the desk in farewell.

"Night Dr. Jones." The nurses bid their good-byes to the doctor as he tiredly drags his feet down the hall to the exit.

'_Ambulance arriving in five. Young man in critical condition. All hands on deck!' _Staff members quickly drop what they were doing and jump into action. Immediately forgetting how exhausted he felt, Dr. Jones prepares along with the others. His nursing staff walks outside with him to wait for the arrival of the ambulance and the patient.

Soon, the ambulance is pulling up to where the doctor and nurses were already waiting. The doors of the vehicle were ripped open and the medical team makes quick work at unloading the teen and getting him into the operating room. As the group leads the gurney down the lighted hallway, Dr. Jones gets information about the boy from one of the EMTs.

"Multiple wounds to the chest and broken limbs. Possible fractured ribs and a punctured lung. A couple found him along side the road. He passed out when they stopped to help him."

"Any identification?"

"Nothing. The police are searching the area." The group comes upon the doors to the O.R. stepping into action, already knowing where they are needed and getting to their designated stations.

oOo

Five hours, two titanium rods, a dozen or more bolts and screws, 115 stitches later, the team of nurses and doctor were finally finished with operating on the unidentified young man. For the first time since the kid arrived, Dr. Jones was able to sit down and just breathe and try to wrap his head around what the kid had gone through. Working in the hospital had let him see some pretty bizarre and gruesome things, but this, what this kid went through was, was indescribable and how had he even manage to survive such horrific wounds to his body? How did the kid manage to travel through the woods and find his way to the road? Dr. Jones was baffled but relieved that he and his wonderful team was able to stabilize the kid and keep him alive… at least for now.

"Dr. Jones?" A cop walks up to the physician and the doctor nods in response. "How's the kid?"

"He's, he's stable for right now. Is there something that I can help you with officer?"

"We're going to need a report on the injuries."

"Yes, yes, I'll get that right to you." Jones weakly smiles. "Did you find anything?"

"I still have men out there searching, but as of right now, we don't have any information about the boy or what happened other than that the kid had to come from a distance, we haven't found anything within a twenty mile radius and the team continues to search beyond that." The new piece of information did not calm the doctor. More questions were running through his head. The young teen had to wake up. Questions needed answers.

oOo

Everyday, Dr. Jones would walk into his work place, asking if there had been any improvements with the unknown boy who was still unconscious and everyday, the nurses would reply by slowly shaking their heads a 'no'. Jones would look over the medical chart and enter the room, giving a quick greeting to the security guards, going over to the teen's bed and sitting down to talk to the unresponsive boy.

"You're going to make it out of this. You have a family, who would like to see you again, friends who would like to laugh with you again. You're going to wake up and help us take out the guys who did this to you. The whole staff is waiting patiently to get to know you." Every glance the doctor took, he couldn't help but imagine his own kids in the teen's position: cold and unresponsive to touch. As time ticked by, Jones couldn't help but to think about the teen's home life and what he was like when he was awake and full of life.

Spending time with the teen brought on a type of bond and Jones was more determined more than ever to help the kid in whatever way he could.

oOo

"Sir, please. You're going to have to calm down. No, don't pull that out. I need help in here!" Being close by to hear cries of help, Dr. Jones rushes into the room where the voices were coming from. Upon entering the room, the older man notices one of his nurses trying to pin the teen to the bed, in order to keep him from tearing the tube out of his throat.

"Shhh, you're ok. We're going to take this out." Jones grabs the tube, the teen calms just enough, and the tube is removed from the teen's throat, causing the young man to start a fit of coughing. "Ok, here we go." The doctor leans the kid forward, patting his back and grabbing a cup of water, handing it to the kid, who takes a few gulps of the water given. Sounds of coughing subside and Dr. Jones gently lays the kid back down against the bed. The teen closes his eyes, trying to calm himself down and take in his surroundings. The middle aged man looks over the kid, taking vitals. Satisfied with the results, he sits at the kid's bedside.

The teen's voice is gruff when he speaks. "W-where am I?"

"A hospital. A couple found you wounded on the side of the road."

"H-how long?"

"Few weeks."

"Damage?"

"Broken arm and leg, cracked ribs, punctured lung and multiple stitches for the gashes on your body. We had to put in titanium rods into your arm and leg. You mind telling me what happened?" Deep pools of brown eyes open, looking off in the distance to recall the events before total darkness.

"A-animal attack."

"Want to try again? Those wounds are pretty nasty for an average animal to do that type of damage."

"H-how do y-you know?" Jones gives the kid a look of '_seriously_?' but the teen is persistent and sticks with his answer of an animal attack.

"Ok, since you are not willing to tell me what really happened, why don't you tell me who you are?"

"Y-You feed me, t-then we c-can talk."

oOo

"What the hell is this?" The teen examines the slop the hospital calls food.

"That's Chef Suzy's special recipe."

"I'm guessing the secret ingredient is toilet water? What ever happened to a burger, a decent, mouth watering burger from a burger joint?"

oOo

"Better?" Moans of happiness from the greasy goodness filled the room as the teen devoured the burger and fries. Sitting back down, Dr. Jones watches the teen eat. "So, you going to tell me who you are so we can call your family?" The teen places the burger down at the mention of his family, swallowing the bite in his mouth.

"No."

"No? You do know that we have to call someone, right?"

"My situation is, let's just say _different_. I was given special orders that if something happened, just to run, which I don't like to do, but whatever, I didn't have a choice this time." The teen signals to his body. "I ran until I found help and now I have to wait for them to find me and not to go back sooner."

"Back where?"

"Home."

"Which is where?"

"Beacon Hills."

oOo

"Beacon Hills! He's from Beacon Hills! That's a few states over, how the hell did he end up here in Utah?"

"Did you look up for missing people?"

"Yeah and nothing came up with the kid's picture. I confronted him about it but he just smirked at me. What the hell am I supposed to do if no one is even searching for this kid?"

"You'll think of something, but just come to bed and try to get some sleep, honey."

oOo

"What's your name?"

"Thought we already had this conversation? If I tell you my name, you'll call my father, and he'll come here. I'll go home before the others have found me and they will not be happy."

Jones looks at the teen straight in the eyes. "I thought you said you didn't like to run? What are you running from now? What makes this time different?"

_It was a meeting that was supposed to be so simple, so quick but ended up so wrong. The pack wasn't prepared for the attack. The alpha of the other werewolf clan went against his promise, attacking the Hale pack._

_Derek and the betas shifted instantly, hitting the other pack head on._

"_Stiles!" Allison runs up to the brown-eyed boy, grabbing his arm and running away from the action._

"_We can't leave them!"_

"_We don't have a choice! Let's go!"_

"_We have to help them!"_

"_Stiles!" Stiles managed to break free of the huntress' grip, running back towards the fighting. Before the meeting with the other pack, Derek had told the hunter's daughter to leave all weapons at the hotel so that the other pack would not see them as a threat. Allison and him were not runners, but this time, Stiles should have been. On his way back, a werewolf, who broke from the fight, charged at the teen. Sharpened claws making contact with soft, fragile skin, digging deep and screams of horrible pain are released from Stiles' mouth, but unheard as the two packs continued their fight. More injuries were inflicted on the human's body before the werewolf was thrown off of him._

"_Run!" It was an order, not something that could be argued at the time. Adrenaline was pumping through the kid's body, making him able to forget the excruciating pain and run away from the battle at hand. He continued to run, never stopping to turn around to look if he was being followed or if one of the other members of his pack were behind him. After an eternity, a road is seen. Help has finally come to the battered teen._

"Everything is fine. You're safe here. You're ok." The teen shudders at the memory, eyes filled with tears staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

oOo

"Woo! Burgers! Give!" The teen reaches out, trying to grab the bag of awesomeness.

"Uh uh uh, not so fast. You tell me your name first and then you can have whatever is in the bag."

"You dirty dog." The man in the white coat and grey hair just shrugs his shoulders. "Fine, but you have to promise me that you're _not_ going to call my dad."

"I…how did my life come to this? Fine, I promise I won't call your dad." The teen glares at the man.

"Sit." Jones finds a chair and sits down at the bedside. "My name is Stiles, Stiles Stilinski."

oOo

"He's the Sheriff's son. His dad has yet to file a missing person's report. Something is not right with this whole situation. I mean, why wouldn't this kid want to go home? Is his home life that horrible? Why is this kid so afraid to go back home? If his friends know that he is missing and told him that they would find him, why haven't they found him yet? Why haven't _they _filed a missing persons report? You don't think that they abandoned him do you? Some friends they are if they did."

"Couldn't tell you, honey. I know you're worried about this kid, but why don't you try to relax? You have bags under your eyes, you need your sleep."

oOo

"How the hell did you lose him? He has a broken leg, he can't even walk by himself!" Jones had walked into the hospital, the nurses in a panic. After asking what was going on, the doctor finally got his answer. '_He's gone_.' Angered, Jones had everyone on staff searching for the teen. Every inch of the hospital had been searched. Getting ready to give up the search and call the police to tell them about a missing patient, the doctor went onto the roof of the hospital to get some fresh air to clear his mind. Warm summer night's air hit the doctor's face as he stepped out into the outside.

Leaning against the wall was Stiles, looking up at the luminous moon.

"Why are you out here? We've been searching all over for you?"

"Beautiful isn't it? Makes us look so small compared to Her size. You know, at home, my friends and I would meet up and sit under Her watchful eye, enjoying the feeling of being around each other. That's where I would be right now, surrounded by their warmth and talking about stories of when we were younger after the others came back from their run. Allison and I would prepare a meal for when the others would return." Stiles pauses, tears escaping to slide down his cheek.

"Why don't you just go back? Let me call them and let them come and get you, take you home."

"They need to find me. I'm not going to run back to them like a hurt little puppy, no, not this time. If they want me back, they have to find me."

"But it sounds like you are close to your friends."

"We are pretty close, it's just…you don't have to understand, but this is something that I have to do, what _they_ have to do. I just…I need proof that they want me, that they are willing to do whatever it takes to get me back. I'm always there for them; it's their turn to save me."

"You have courage kid. Just waiting but I guess you'll get the answers that you have been waiting for. Good _or_ bad." Doctor Jones looks up at the moon, howling in the distance disturbing the silence of the night. A small smile forms on the younger man's lips.

"They're coming." Stiles repeats the sound, trying to let out his best howl to call back to the others; another round of howls are heard in response. Doctor Jones just looks to the teen, confusion written all over his face. Stiles yawns, finally having some peace.

"Let's get you to bed, wolf boy." Stiles chuckles as the doctor helps him back into the wheelchair.

oOo

A group of six enters the hospital, their eyes focused on nothing but what is in front of them. They walk up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" A nurse, late 50's, questions the group with a fake, weary smile.

"Stiles Stilinski."

The older woman looks at the tall, dark, broody man who had spoken. "Umm, yes. Just a minute please." Picking up the phone and calling someone. "Yes, ok. Thanks doctor." The phone call is ended. "Dr. Jones will be with you shortly, please, have a seat over there and I'll direct him to you."

oOo

"Hi, I'm Dr. Jones. You must be Stiles' friends." The doctor shakes hands with everyone in the group. "I have been taking care of Stiles, he's come a long way since he first arrived, quite the character." Looking around, he can tell that the group is restless and wanting just to go see their friend. "This way. Follow me." He stops the group just outside of the room and turns to face them. "He's been waiting for you guys for a while now. He has been expecting you guys all day. I'm just glad that you finally found him." Grabbing the handle, Jones opens the door, and entering the room first. "Stiles, you have some visitors."

Derek, Scott, Jackson, Danny, Lydia and Allison enter the hospital room, immediately crowding their other alpha's bed.

"You had us worried."

"We thought we lost you!"

"Nice cast, Stilinski."

"We're glad that you're ok."

"You're dad is freaking out, you have to come home soon or he's going to have the whole country looking for you."

Derek leans down as the others were rambling and locks lips with his mate. Stiles melts into the kiss, bringing his arms, well _arm_, up and wrapping it around his lover's neck. The alpha caresses the boy's face, intensifying the kiss.

Dr. Jones clears his throat, "Um, I'm just…yeah." Leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

oOo

"Stiles, I…" The doctor enters the room that is now vacant. The hospital bed was made and one single piece of paper was laid in the middle. Going over to the bed, Jones picks up the note and starts reading.

_Thanks for everything, couldn't ask for a better doctor. I finally got my answer and going home to opened arms._

_Stiles_

Folding the note and putting it in his pocket, Dr. Jones strolls over to the window in the room, looking at the moon and listening closely, he could hear faint howls in the distance.


End file.
